


Surprise Party

by ren_writes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Percy is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ren_writes/pseuds/ren_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy just wants Annabeth's birthday to be perfect, but unfortunately, he doesn't know the first thing about party planning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stroke_of_genius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stroke_of_genius/gifts).



> Here, have some Percabeth fluff for your birthday

Maybe Percy didn’t think this one through as well as he originally thought.

He thought he had planned everything out perfectly - ok, maybe not perfectly, but his definition of perfect was far from Annabeth’s definition of perfect. Which was kind of the problem - he needed this to be Annabeth’s definition of perfect. Because it was _her_ surprise party.

Given the current circumstances, Percy was pretty confident that this would not add up to Annabeth’s definition of perfect.

Currently, his mom’s apartment looked like a bomb had gone off in it. A thin layer of flour coated nearly everything - the counters, the cabinets, the floor, even the living room couches (although Percy wasn’t entirely sure how that had happened). To be fair, he didn’t expect the mixer to explode as soon as he turned it on. Broken egg shells were both in the sink and shattered on the countertop. Somehow some sugar had ended up on the floor, and he was pretty sure there were bits of cake batter on the ceiling. Basically, it was a complete disaster.

Naturally, Percy was panicking, and normally when he panicked he turned to Annabeth, but that wasn’t currently an option. So he turned to the next best person on his contact list for preventing calamities.

“Heyyy Piper,” he said as soon as Piper picked up the phone, trying not to convey just how panicked he really felt. “How’s my favorite friend on this fine day?”

“What’d you do this time?” Piper grumbled into the phone, trying to shake away any lingering sleep. She glanced at the clock - 6:17 am - and wondered what on Earth Percy could have messed up this early in the morning.

“Why is that your automatic response every time I call you?”  

“Because whenever you call me you seemed to have screwed something up.”

“That’s not true!”

“Remember last week? With the dryads and the lava wall…”

“That was one time - ”

“So are you trying to tell me you don’t need my help?”

Percy paused, thinking about how to respond to that.

“Ok, so maybe I need your help a little.”

“What a surprise,” Piper complained, dragging herself out of bed. “It’s six in the morning, what could you possibly have done already?”

“About that…” Percy ran his hands through his hair. “So you know how Annabeth’s birthday today?”

“Oh my gods Perseus Jackson _do not_ tell me you forgot - ”

“No!” Percy protested loudly. “I didn’t - Piper I would never - ”

“Then what did you do?”

“Well, turns out I really don’t know how to bake. Or plan parties in general. Flour may or may not have exploded all over my mom’s apartment.”

“So, you’re a shitty baker,” Piper teased. “How exactly does this involve me?”

“Annabeth’s coming over at one and I need your help to fix this mess.”

“Why can’t you do it yourself?” Piper objected, still irritated at having been woken up so early in the morning.

“Pipes, she’s your best friend.”

Piper sighed in exasperation, and Percy could practically picture her putting her head in her hands out of frustration. “I’ll be there in ten,” she muttered.

“Love you, Beauty Queen.”

“Call me that one more time and I won’t be there in ten,” Piper threatened. “And remember this the next time the Aphrodite cabin has chore duty.”

“Hey I never agreed - ”

“Do you want me to go back to sleep? Because I could be sleeping right now, Jackson. I am under no obligation to help you.”

Percy ran his hands down his face, getting flour all down his face in the process. “Fine,” he sighed in resignation. “Just get here soon.”

***

Turns out Piper was a complete liar, since she arrived fifteen minutes later, not ten (not that Percy was timing her or anything, because that would be ridiculous), with Jason in tow.

“Oh my gods, what in the name of Hades happened here?” Piper looked around the kitchen, eyes wide. “How exactly did you manage to cause this much damage this early in the morning?”

Percy wasn’t really sure how to answer that. Everything kind of just… happened. He had woken up early that morning to prepare, since he really wanted Annabeth’s birthday to be amazing this year. After everything they’d been through, it just felt right.

“I’m kind of impressed by this,” Jason whistled, also staring. “You could probably win some sort of world record for ‘shortest amount of time to total a kitchen.’”

Percy whined. “Oh, shut up, it’s not that bad.”

“What exactly were you trying to do?” Jason asked, turning towards Percy.

 “Bake.”

  “Why?”

“Because it’s Annabeth’s birthday you idiot. I literally invited you to her party this afternoon.”

“We know that,” Piper rolled her eyes. “But why did you decide to cause - this?” she gestured dramatically to the mess in the kitchen. “You could have just bought something from that bakery a few block away.”

“Yeah but Annabeth always makes me a blue cake for my birthday,” Percy sighed, sitting down on the chair with the least amount of flour. “I wanted to return the favor this year. It means more, you know?”

“True,” Piper shrugged. “Want us to help you with a new one?”

Percy swore in that moment he could’ve kissed her. “Seriously? I mean, yes, that would be amazing.”

“While we’re at it, we’ll help you set up for the rest of the party. Something tells me you’ll need some help with that too. Also, I don’t trust you not to screw it up.”

“Thanks for that vote of confidence Piper.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Piper immediately assumed the position of leader, tasking the two boys with different things to do. The rest of the day was a flurry of activity, trying to first clean up the apartment then make it look celebratory. Aside from when Leo decided to show up early and almost burned down a few paper streamers, it was relatively free of mishaps, which was pretty good for a group of demigods.

By the time they had finished, it was almost one o’clock. Percy looked around the apartment, pleased with what three demigods could accomplish when dedicated. The kitchen had been cleaned up nicely (with no more flour everywhere), and brightly colored streamers and balloons hung from the ceiling. The cake was a little lopsided, but with frosting you could barely tell the different. Besides, all that mattered is that it _tasted_ good.

Leo collapsed on the coach face-first. “Man that was exhausting work guys. I think we should eat the cake now as reward for all our efforts.”

“Leo, you literally showed up twenty minutes ago,” Jason glared at him from the kitchen, where he was putting the finishing touches on some decorations. “And even then, the only thing you did was time us yell for us to hurry up.”

“I was providing motivational support, for your information,” Leo’s voice was slightly muffled by the pillows (he refused to lift his head).

“Whatever, the important thing is that it’s done.” Piper plopped onto the couch next to Leo.

“You guys just saved my life,” Percy said, truly thankful that he had such awesome friends. He would’ve never pulled it off without them, and he knew that.

Quickly enough, a few guests started to arrive. It wasn’t a lot of people, just some close friends from camp, but Percy figured Annabeth would prefer something more low-key anyway. When Annabeth finally showed up (right on time, of course), everyone shouted “Happy Birthday!” way loudly enough to scare Percy’s neighbors three floors down while Leo and Piper threw confetti.

Percy knew all the hard work was totally worth it when he saw his girlfriend’s face light up with a smile.

They played cheesy board games, sang happy birthday, and Sally insisted Annabeth blow out the candles, despite her protests that it was irrational and meant for little kids. All in all, Percy would say it was a success, and it felt good to just have a moment to relax with all his friends after saving the world on numerous occasions.

When everyone had left, only Percy and Annabeth were left in the apartment. Annabeth was curled up on the couch next to him, an easy smile on her face.

“So how much did Piper have to help you to finish this all on time?” she asked, smirking.

“Please, I obviously finished all of this on my own.”

“Sure you did.”

“Nice to see you have such confidence in me.”

“It’s not that I don’t have confidence in you,” Annabeth laughed. “It’s more like I’m just confident in the fact that Piper helped you with it.”

“Nothing gets past you, does it?”

“Nope,” she said, popping the “P”.

“You did like it though, right?”

Annabeth smiled and kissed him softly. “I loved it, Seaweed Brain.”

Pleased with himself, Percy smiled back. “Happy Birthday Wise Girl.”


End file.
